Natalia Oreiro
Natalia Oreiro, właściwie Natalia Marisa Oreiro Iglesias de Mollo (ur. 19 maja 1977 w Montevideo) – urugwajska aktorka, piosenkarka i projektantka mody. Do tej pory sprzedała na całym świecie ponad 11 mln egzemplarzy płyt. Życiorys Wczesne lata Jest córką Mabel i Carlosa Oreiro. Ma siostrę Adrianę. Kariera Początki W wieku ośmiu lat zaczęła pobierać lekcje aktorstwa. Między dwunastym a szesnastym rokiem życia wystąpiła w około trzydziestu reklamach marek, takich jak m.in.: O.B., Coca-Cola czy Johnson & Johnson. W wieku 16 lat pokonała dziesięć rywalek z całej Ameryki Łacińskiej w programie El show de Xuxa, zdobywając tytuł „Súper Paquity”, co dało jej możliwość towarzyszenia w trasie koncertowej Xuxie, brazylijskiej gwieździe programów dla dzieci. Zarobione w ten sposób pieniądze wydała na wyjazdy do Buenos Aires, gdzie brała udział w castingach do telewizji. W wieku 17 lat podjęła decyzję o ostatecznej przeprowadzce z rodzinnego Montevideo. W początkach jej drogi aktorskiej pomógł jej Alejandro Romay, ówczesny właściciel Canal 9. 1996–1997: pierwsza główna rola i Argentyńczyk w Nowym Jorku Pierwszą poważną rolę Oreiro otrzymała w 1996, kiedy to zagrała Lucię, jedną z głównych bohaterek w telenoweli 90-60-90 modelos. Za tę rolę otrzymała propozycję zagrania tytułowej postaci w telenoweli Valeria u boku Diego Ramosa. Serial przysporzył jej wielu fanów, co pomogło jej w otrzymaniu kolejnych propozycji. W 1997 roku przyjęła propozycję zagrania przebojowej Veroniki w filmie Argentyńczyk w Nowym Jorku Juana Jose Jusida. Na potrzeby filmu nagrała dwie piosenki: "Que si, que si" i "Caminos", co sprowokowało ją do nagrania całego materiału na debiutancki album studyjny. Dzięki roli w produkcji stała się jedną z najbardziej zauważanych artystek w latynoskim showbiznesie. 1998–1999: Zbuntowany anioł W 1998 roku zmieniła wytwórnię na rzecz Telefe, z którą podpisała wielomilionowy kontrakt. Dostała główną rolę Milagros w serialu Zbuntowany anioł, w którym zagrała u boku Facundo Arany. Temat przewodni serialu, czyli piosenka „Cambio Dolor”, odniósł ogromny sukces, podobnie jak telenowela. Za rolę w filmie w 1999 została nominowana do nagrody Martin Fierro. W tym czasie wydała też debiutancki album studyjny, zatytułowany po prostu Natalia Oreiro, który promowany był przez pięć singli. 2000–2003: Tu veneno, Turmalina i Kachorra to ja W styczniu 2000 otrzymała nagrodę za „Osobowość roku” od stacji E! Entertainment Television Latino. W połowie 2000 wydała drugi solowy album studyjny, zatytułowany Tu veneno, za który dostała nominację do latynoskiej nagrody Grammy w kategorii „Najlepszy album żeński”. W tym czasie została zauważona przez reżysera Quentina Tarantino, który stwierdził, że ta mogłaby zostać jedną z gwiazd Hollywood. W 2002 wydała album, zatytułowany Turmalina, który został sprzedany w nakładzie ponad 1,8 mln egzemplarzy. W międzyczasie zagrała główną rolę w serialu Kachorra to ja. Wbrew spekulacjom o braku sukcesu, serial został nominowany w 2002 do nagrody Martin Fierro jako „najlepszy serial komediowy”, zaś Oreiro została nominowana za rolę Kachorry w kategorii „Najlepsza aktorka komediowa”. 2004–2006: El deseo, Jesteś moim życiem i Amanda O W 2004 wcielała się w główną rolę akrobatki Carmen w erotycznej telenoweli El deseo. Serial nie odniósł sukcesu komercyjnego. Po siedmiu latach trwania wielomilionowego kontraktu na wyłączność, Oreiro rozstała się ze stacją Telefe i przeszła do konkurencyjnego Canal 13. W 2006 zagrała główną rolę w telenoweli Jesteś moim życiem. W ciągu kolejnych miesięcy grała tytułową rolę w pierwszej internetowej telenoweli Amanda O. Za rolę bogatej piosenkarki i aktorki została nominowana do nagrody Martin Fierro 2009 w kategorii „Najlepsza aktorka komediowa”. Od 2007: Gilda Po ośmiu latach przerwy wydała nowy singiel – „El perfume del amor”, który został nagrany wraz z Diego Reinholdem i Borisem Bakstem. Utwór promował ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmu Miss Tacuarembó z udziałem Oreiro. Pod koniec 2013 wydała dwa nowe single – „Como una loba” (promujący telenowelę Solamente vos) oraz „Todos me miran” (napisany na potrzeby kampanii reklamowej marki Sedal). W grudniu 2013 wyruszyła w trasę koncertową zatytułowaną Tour Hits 2013, w ramach której zagrała koncerty w Rosji (Moskwa i Petersburg), Polsce (Wrocław) i na Filipinach. W 2014 wyruszyła w trasę koncertową po Rosji zatytułowaną Nasha Natasha Tour. 9 września 2016 wydała album studyjny, zatytułowany Gilda – No me arrepiento de este amor prezentujący piosenki tragicznie zmarłej piosenkarki muzyki cumbia. 15 września odbyła się premiera filmu o tym samym tytule. W grudniu Oreiro wyruszyła w kolejną trasę koncertową po Rosji, tym razem zatytułowaną Cumbia & Tour Hits. Życie prywatne 31 grudnia 2001 wyszła za mąż za Ricardo Mollo, z którym ma syna Merlína (ur. 26 stycznia 2012). Filmografia Telenowele *''Inconquistable corazón'' (Argentyna, 1994-1995) jako Natalia (Victoria) Giménez *''Aprender a volar'' (Argentyna, 1994) *''Anna'' (oryg. Dulce Ana, Argentyna, 1995-1996) jako Verónica Iturbe Montalbán *''90-60-90 modelos'' (Argentyna, 1996-1997) jako Lucía Peralta (1996) *''Valeria'' (oryg. Ricos y famosos, Argentyna, 1997-1998) jako Valeria García Méndez de Salerno (1997) *''Zbuntowany anioł'' (oryg. Muñeca brava, Argentyna, 1998-1999) jako Milagros 'Mili' Esposito-Di Carlo de Miranda "Cholito"/"Carlitos" | młoda Rosario *''Kachorra to ja'' (oryg. Kachorra, Argentyna, 2002) jako Antonia Guerrero "Kachorra" *''El Deseo'' (Argentyna, 2004) jako Carmen *''Jesteś moim życiem'' (oryg. Sos mi vida, Argentyna, 2006) jako Esperanza Muñoz "Monita" *''Patito feo'' (Argentyna, 2007)jako Patricia González *''Amanda O (Argentyna, 2008) jako Amanda O *''Cuando me sonreís ''(Argentyna, 2011) jako Leonora Campos *''Solamente vos ''(Argentyna, 2012/2013) jako Aurora Andrés *''Entre Canibales (Argentyna, 2015) jako Ariana Seriale *''Alta comedia'' (Argentyna, 1970-1998) jako Margarita | Florencia (1994) *''Botines'' (Argentyna, 2005) jako Renée *''V ritme tango'' (Rosja, 2006) jako Natalia Solanos *''Lynch'' (Kolumbia, 2012) jako Isabel Reyes alias Mariana Filmy *''Argentyńczyk w Nowym Jorku'' (oryg. Un argentino en New York, Argentyna, 1998) jako Verónica 'Vero' De Ricci *''Cleopatra'' (Argentyna – Hiszpania, 2003) jako Milagros alias Sandra *''La guerra de los gimnasios'' (Argentyna, 2004) jako aktorka w telenoweli *''Las vidas posibles'' (Argentyna – Niemcy, 2007) jako Marcia Miconi *''La peli'' (Argentyna – Urugwaj, 2007) jako dziennikarka Lola Montero *''Música en espera'' (Argentyna, 2008) jak Paula Otero *''Francia'' (Argentyna, 2009) jako Cristina Marcela *''Miss Tacuarembó'' (Urugwaj – Argentyna - Hiszpania, 2010) jako Natalia Prato "Cristal" | Candida López *''Mi primera boda'' (Argentyna - Hiszpania, 2011) jako Leonora Campos *''Jak mam na imię'' (oryg. Infancia clandestina, Argentyna - Hiszpania - Brazylia), 2012) jako Cristina alias Charo *''Wakolda'' (Argentyna, 2012) jako Eva *Pimienta roja (Argentyna, 2014) jako Juana Azurduy *''El Angel'' (Argentyna, 2014) *''Freedom for Joe'' (Stany Zjednoczone, 2013) jako Rachel de los Ríos *''The Blue Mauritius'' (Argentyna, 2014) jako Maria *''Gilda – No me arrepiento de este amor'' (Argentyna, 2016) jako Gilda Dyskografia Albumy studyjne Single Trasy Koncertowe * 2000: Tu Veneno Tour (35 koncertów) * 2002: Tourmalina (10 koncertów) * 2005: Tahití, Haití Tour (3 koncerty) * 2013: Tour Hits 2013 (4 koncerty) * 2014: Nasha Natasha Tour (16 koncertów) * 2016: Cumbia & Tour Hits (5 koncertów) Wizyty w Polsce * 2000 – Natalia przyleciała do Polski 6 grudnia 2000 roku na promocję swej pierwszej płyty pt. Natalia Oreiro i serialu Zbuntowany anioł. * 2002 – Występ podczas koncertu sylwestrowego w TVP1, Natalia zaśpiewała utwory "Que digan lo que quieran" i "Cambio dolor". * 2013 – 14 grudnia artystka odwiedziła Polskę na jedynym koncercie we Wrocławiu, w Hali Orbita w ramach trasy koncertowej "Tour Hits 2013". Podczas swojego 3-dniowego pobytu pojawiła się na konferencji prasowej w hotelu Radisson Blu, w którym mieszkała oraz udzieliła wywiadu dla programu Dzień Dobry TVN. Zobacz też * Katarzyna Ankudowicz Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji